Comatose
by Rebel Wallflower
Summary: One-shot. Why is Beast Boy unconscious and what does a TV commercial have to do with it? BBRae, Please RxR!


Comatose 

**Author's Note: Happy late Valentine's Day to all the couples and my fellow single bees out there! So I was going to a write a Valentine's Day themed story, but I had this one already loaded on my computer... So this story has BBRae in it if you squint and is actually one of the first stories that I wrote down on paper. This may seem really ominous in the beginning but it gets funnier, I swear.**

**On a side note, thank you to you guys who read my first story. Also in my first story I got a suggestion to write a story using Embers by Owl City as the theme. And can I just say that song is amazing! I hadn't heard it before the review but I felt like a light bulb went off over my head when I heard the song. So Chico Magnifico I'll try and do the song justice! But heads up it might take me awhile to write the darn thing as I can be slower than Internet Explorer. (Ha ha…internet humor...) **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are horribly depressing as they remind me I don't own Teen Titans…**

Beast Boy had been lying on the couch, with drool dripping down his chin and a look of shock etched on his face when the three found him. He would have looked hilarious if Cyborg's biosensors hadn't picked up on the changeling's abnormally fast heartbeat which contradicted with his eerily still form.

Robin was livid; not knowing an answer to a problem was a pet peeve of his. "What could have caused this? Maybe it's Slade and a new super weapon. I knew it; Slade's been too quiet for too long," Robin seethed to the other teens, cracking his knuckles for affect.

Starfire was frightened; Beast Boy was like her little abnormally colored brother. If Slade or any other villain had caused him any harm she would beat the flobnards out of them. Her worry over Beast Boy's condition made it nearly impossible to keep her feet in contact with the floor.

Cyborg's reaction had been different from both the other Titans. He had remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he felt himself breaking; and it wasn't one of his circuits. What had happened to the grass stain? What if it was Sakutia and it had finally caught up with the little dude? What if this was the end for the kid he called his best friend? At this Cyborg nearly cracked his tranquil exterior, but caught it. He had to be strong for the others. Especially Raven- she would be heartbroken once she saw Beast Boy in this strange and possibly deadly situation. The sorceress hadn't said anything, but Cyborg could tell she had a thing for the changeling and that the feeling was mutual. Speaking of which, he should probably break the news- she had retired to her room to meditate and was blissfully unaware of the changeling's situation.

Soon enough the gray half-demoness in question was sitting on the couch next to a still zonked out Beast Boy. She was slightly bitter as her alone time was hard to come by. The other three Titans had circled her intervention style. An awkward silence filled the common room.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, please whatever it is you need to say just spit it out. Your anxiety is sickening. I'm practically drowning in it."

Robin sighed. "Okay Raven, what we're going to tell you is most likely going to upset you. So please try and control yourself. We're still paying for the light bulbs you broke _last _time we broke bad news."

"For the last time it was the absurd man who plays Ross's fault! If he had not gone to China and had admitted his feelings to Rachel, we wouldn't be out 300 light bulbs. Speaking of which, we should really switch to solar panels. Our electricity bill is outrageous." Raven argued, purposely avoiding the question.

Cyborg saw what she was doing. He put his arm around her in a big-brotherly fashion. "Look Raven. The thing is- something has happened Beast Boy. It could be anything from him being as lazy as usual to the disease that led him to becoming the changeling we know and love. See him? He's not sleeping as far as we know."

Raven looked at Beast Boy's unconscious and did the thing most people considered the first sign of the apocalypse. She started chuckling. It was a genuine laugh that seemed totally wrong in the present situation. Like telling a joke at a funeral- which Beast Boy had done before ironically enough.

"You have got to be joking- A coma? Is that what you think he is in? If that's what you think then you three are more ridiculous then Beast Boy!"

Starfire's eyes widened innocently. "Please Friend, does this mean Beast Boy is well? If so why has he not awoken?"

The three teens were wearing such identical facial expressions that Raven was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She took deep breath and her voice became monotone once again as she began explaining.

"The reason behind Beast Boy's perpetual unconsciousness is not because of some illness, nor a villain's super weapon. Earlier he and I were sitting on the couch. I was reading and he as watching some ridiculous show about giant talking turtles. A promotional video came on and the grass stain proceeded to faint. I didn't worry- he tends to bounce back fast. At this point it's just his animal instincts lulling him into a false hibernation. Give him half an hour and he'll be up telling his 'jokes' in no time." To prove her point she kicked Beast Boy's thigh with her shoe rather viciously. The green changeling simply shifted to the left.

"So what was this commercial? Are you sure it wasn't a mind control screen created by Mad Mod?!" The other Titans, minus Beast Boy, stared incredulously at Robin for his obsessiveness.

Robin stared back. "What? Someone on this team has to be the paranoid one!"

"Exactly, so don't be too offended when the cartoon capitalizes on that and makes you look like a paranoid, borderline psycho, jerk.

"WHAT?!" The other three Titans shrieked.

"You heard what I said. That's what the promotional video was- a preview of our new animated cartoon." Raven quipped smugly, enjoying the looks on her team mates faces. An unexpected bonus occurred when the 3 shocked Titans quickly fainted- two in excitement and one spiky-haired individual in horror as he had realized what the sketchy document he had signed in Tokyo was.

As Raven adjusted the three super powered adolescents into more comfortable position with her dark energy on the floor she leaned over and patted the still unconscious Beast Boy affectionately on the cheek. The sorceress then flicked the remote on to a cartoon.

Raven's face lit into a little smile as the pilot for the new Teen Titans played on the TV.


End file.
